Life is the fire that burns
by darkestangel1326
Summary: Ok, so a drabble from DA, mostly about a 20-ish year old Helga feeling like everything in her life is a grayscale picture. She's lost her inspiration, will she ever get it back? ONESHOT! Please review :D


**A/N: Guess who? Yup, its me again! Well, after a bit of encouragement, I've decided to publish my drabbles here, a few days after writing them in my journal on DA. Mostly because people like them o.0? I know right? Crazy phenomenon going on here! Anyway, here's another LiveJournal Prompt, from February 19**. **The prompt was "Life is the fire that burns and the sun that gives light". Anyways, hope you like my randomness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, in no way/shape/form own Hey Arnold! Nor do I own the prompt from LiveJournal. All I own is this drabble!**

* * *

><p>It was a dreary day in her life. One that flowed with the monotony of her existence. Nothing was special about the day. Nothing really.<p>

The clouds overhead moved with a steady, yet slow pace, covering the usual sun's rays from beating upon her skin.

_Just a day like any other_, she thought

It had been years since she felt content with life. She could've sworn that life was filled with hues of color, but, for some reason, she couldn't see past the blacks and whites. Sometimes, if she were lucky, she'd see the world with a grayscale shading.

She sighed as she made her way to the park of her youth. She remembered the improvised field trip her teacher took her on once, in the fourth grade.

_Come to think of it, today looks like that day_, she thought.

She closed her eyes and felt her mind go back in time. She recalled pictures upon pictures of her c l a s s being taken only to be later hung up on a bulletin board.

She opened her eyes, shook her head, and sighed. That was years ago, when the world had a tint of hope sprinkled across a girl's deepest desire. That was years ago when she let her thoughts wander to the crevices of the universe's imagination. But it seemed that, somewhere along the line, those broken places mimicked her broken heart.

She sat on the bench, and laid her purse right next to her.

_Where has the time gone?_ she wondered.

But she wasn't expecting an answer. She didn't think she'd get one either. It was just something to think about.

Growing up, people never thought of her name without thinking of one word to describe her: fiery.

She had to show her opinion, and you at least had to respect it. Period.

But, like the color of life, she felt this flame hindering with the passing days.

_Soon enough, it will be nothing but ash_ she thought

She held her shoulders to herself, in hopes of bracing for the windy day. The clouds parted and she felt the sun's rays beat upon her skin once again.

_If only I could change the past_ she thought for what may have been the thousandth time that day. _If only this existence had meaning._

She sat at the bench for what felt like hours. Just thinking quick thoughts and questions. Why did she always come to this park? Why did she always sit on this bench? Why did she lose the color in the world? Why couldn't she feel warm?

She didn't know.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw the clouds cover the sun, for a bit longer then a standard second. More and more clouds joined in on this ambush until the inevitable happened.

Drip, drop.

The rain had arrived. She blinked at this m i r a c l e. It seemed that the rain hadn't visited her town in what must have been a year. Everyone was worried that they might suffer another drought. So the rain was a welcomed sight to many in the neighborhood. But it wasn't a welcomed sight to her.

She thought it was going to be a sunny day. She was dressed in her usual get-up and couldn't help the anger boil inside her.

"It had to rain TODAY!" Was the only coherent thing that slipped through her scowling lips.

She grumbled and grabbed her damp purse and held it over her head, in an attempt to reclaim the dryness this sudden storm took away from her.

She noticed many other families and lovers share an umbrella and couldn't help but begin running away from the sight of this. She didn't have an umbrella. She couldn't see the world in color. Her inner flame was dying down with the passing seconds.

She found temporary refuge under a tree that looked vaguely familiar. She rushed toward it and tossed her makeshift umbrella aside. She leaned against the tree and tried to catch her breath. She had run across the park too quickly.

After a few seconds of filling her lungs with some much needed air, she stood up and turned to the tree. And paled instantly.

There was the figure that haunted her days, the figure that caused her pain. He was her liferuiner, destroying her world with a smile on his face.

She now realized why this tree looked so familiar. She remembered why she came to this park.

It was her carving of Arnold.

She gulped and stayed her unhealthy, pale color until she felt nauseous. Hadn't it been enough he left her? Did he really have to be this ever present in her life? But at the same time, she felt her insides melt at this simple carving.

She hated him. She loved him. Everything was going to be ok. Everything sucked. He was her light. He is now her darkness.

He was her everything. He made her nothing.

He was her life, her intensity, her burning passion, her light. And now, she was losing it all.

She grabbed her purse violently and ran out of the park.

She made a wrong turn and recognized the street, for some odd reason. She saw an old building and froze when she read the sign. Her purse hit the ground with a haunting thump.

Meanwhile, a passing car covered her in mud, while turning, as other cars continued on their path.

But she didn't notice her mud-covered clothes. She didn't notice her surroundings, period. All she could do was stare at the sign.

Urban Tots

She felt a tear form at the corner of her eye and, suddenly, a car pulled up.

She looked at her watch.

_The kids are getting out soon. Their parents must be wondering what I'm doing here_ she thought to herself.

She snapped out of her revere and picked up her purse. She just noticed her now muddy clothes.

As much as she wanted to deny it, this day was not like any other. This day was not the repetition of her monotonous days before. This day was different. She just didn't know it yet.

She picked up her purse and felt the rain's sting cease.

_Has the rain stopped?_ she wondered

She looked up and saw a familiar, green umbrella. She looked to the side and saw another familiar shade of green.

She was speechless, but it didn't matter, because he knew what to say.

"Hi. Nice bow."

"Huh?" she said, unable to comprehend

"I said I like your bow because its the same color as your shirt," he offered her a smile.

No, this day was not like any other, my dear reader. This day was different. Sometimes, it takes a familiar, painful setting, to revive your hope and bring the things you were missing in your life back. Sometimes, you need the pain of the world before you reap the rewards. Sometimes, my dear reader, you are color blind one day only to be brought back to life the next.

Life is the fire that burns and the sun that gives light. A phoenix rises from the ashes, reborn into life. The rain hides the sun only for its rays to come back even stronger the next time around. Sometimes you must love and lose, in order to love once more.

And today, Helga finally got to see that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well wasn't THAT a piece of work! Honestly I started this drabble completely clueless as to where I would end up. But I ended up here. So hope you liked the ride! **

**If you DID like the ride, please, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! *CUTE, ADORABLE ANIMAL EYES***

**I'LL LOVE YOU!**


End file.
